Karma's Tail
by ZombiesHeartMew
Summary: This Fan Fiction has what most animal lovers would probably want inside of it.   Do enjoy, and don't forget to review!


**KARMA'S TAIL**

_**A Dog's Life: The Auto-Biography of a Stray - Fan Fiction**_

_By, Rayne Shadetail_

_

* * *

_

Bone and I sat on the curb, staring across the highway intently at the bag holding the chicken. My mouth started to water from the scent, and I heard both mine and Bone's stomach growl in unison.

Bone stood and creeped closer to the road, sniffing towards the chicken. He stepped off the curb, and looked like he was about to dart for the chicken and hope for the best, when a car sped past him, making him yelp and jump back. I looked up in time to see the car that had almost hit my brother, screech to a halt, and I saw two humans run out of the car towards Bone and I.

I let out a yelp, to try and warn Bone, and turned to run, but it was too late. The female already had me wrapped up in her arms, and as I looked over, I saw as the male picked my brother up by the scruff of his neck and wrap him in his arms. I cried out in fright, and squirmed in the woman's arms. I could hear Bone growling louder and louder as the time went past.

"George look! Puppies!" the woman screamed out.

"Yes, I see that.." the man - who was called George - spoke softly.

"Well, what are they doing out here? They could've been killed! C'mon, let's take them to the car!"

The woman began to walk towards the car. My squirming became worse, and her grip tightened, trying to keep me from getting away. She was holding me so tight, that I could barely breathe, so I stopped squirming so much to conserve energy so I didn't hurt myself. As I was placed in the backseat, Bone was tossed in on the other side, and he stumbled to stand up. The woman and George got inside, and sped off. Bone and I huddled on the floor behind George's seat, and as George drove, my stomach sloshed around, and I began feeling lightheaded.

I could hear the two humans talking up front, and learned that the woman's name was Marcy.

George turned a sharp corner, and finally then, I lost it. I threw up all over the floor and myself, and I heard George groan.

"Oh great, now I've gotta clean that up! The car's going to smell for weeks!" George hollered. I huddled closer to Bone.

"Oh hush, George," Marcy started, "I'll clean it up later."

George sighed and stopped the car. His door opened, then Marcy's opened next. As Bone and I sat in there alone, for what seemed like hours - which really was only a couple seconds - we whimpered, and I knew that even he wished that we hadn't of left the comfort of the shed. That we hadn't left Yellow Man, and the mice, and the bugs, and the Merrions', and especially not Matthias.

No matter how much we wished, our dreams didn't come true, and one of the back doors opened, and in came George's hand, grabbing me up very roughly, then Bone in his other hand.

His touch was nothing like Matthias'. Matthias was gentle and caring when he handled me or Bone, but George wasn't. He was rough, and acted as if he didn't really want us around. We walked inside his home, and we were placed on the ground. Marcy and George wondered off into another room, while Bone and I huddled close to the door. I had to pee, and bad..

If we were back at the shed, Bone and I, I would've went outside to do my business, but here I couldn't do that. Instead, I waked a good distance away from Bone and right as George came walking back in, I squatted and pee'd on the floor.

George roared in anger, and picked me up by the scruff of my neck, pee dripping from between my legs, and tossed me outside on the front step, slamming the door behind me. I landed hard on my rear, and yelped out in pain. I sat there whimpering softly, as I heard George screaming something at Marcy about me, and Bone barking loudly, and scratching at the door.

Soon, the door opened, and out came Marcy's hand, picking me up gentler than George ever had - but not nearly as gently as Matthias would - and pulled me back into the house. She had Bone in her other arm, and she walked us to the kitchen and set us down on the floor.

I immediately ran and hid under the table, and whimpered softly. My rear still hurt really bad from when I landed on the cold cement, so I didn't sit, I just crouched down low. I looked over and noticed Bone sniffing at the air, then I saw his attention go straight to the small trash bin that George and Marcy had.

In a flash, Bone and I bolted out from under the table and toppled the can to the floor. We snapped at the food, growling all the while. We got banana peels, and eggs, and Bone got a piece of bread - a whole piece!

As we growled and ate as quickly as possible, I heard George scream out, "Dammed dogs!" then saw a hand go for my brother. I yelped out to warn him, and we both darted back under the table, away from the humans.

George picked up the trash, and cussed all the while, while Marcy explained that, "We were just puppies, and we didn't know any better."

With our bellies full, and after having a long day, Bone and I couldn't help but fall asleep. Soon after nodding off, I felt hands picking me up, but I was too tired to open my eyes, so I just allowed it to happen. Bone and I were placed in a box to sleep in.

"Don't worry, puppies," I heard Marcy say, "We'll get you something better to sleep in tomorrow."

I drifted back off to sleep, and when I awoke, it was dark, but I had to pee again. I yelped and barked and whined until finally Marcy came in, and she looked angry.

"Be quiet, puppy! It's three o' clock in the morning!" she whispered in a harsh tone. I barked and stood up on my hind legs, resting my front legs on the wall of the box. "I said be quiet!" I barked again. "That's it!" Marcy picked up the box and carried it to an even darker room and placed the box on the floor. "If you can't be quiet, you're going to have to sleep in here. Good-night!" she left, and slammed the door behind her.

I barked and whined a bit more, before finally I couldn't hold it. I crept off to the furthest corner from the one Bone and I were sleeping in, and pee'd there, soon after I finished, Bone did the same. Our box became soaked with our urine, and smelled really bad. We were still exhausted, so even though we were wet, and smelly, we fell back asleep.

At the shed, Bone and I usually woke to light shining through the cracks in the walls, and through the door. But here, when I woke, I didn't know whether it was day or night. It was pitch black in the room.

Soon after I woke, Bone's eyes opened slowly. I crawled over and nuzzled against his snout, to let him know I was awake. He let out a small happy bark and nuzzled back.

A couple minutes passed, and light shone in through an open door, and there stood George. I noticed his nose turn up in disgust and he slapped a hand to his face to cover it.

"Marcy! The dogs pissed and the laundry room smells horrid!" George screamed as he walked to our box, and kicked the side of the box.

I yelped out in fear and stumbled backwards, as Bone stood his ground and growled loudly. I heard Marcy yell out something, then in she came. Bone was still growling at George when Marcy reached in and pet me on the head. As I whimpered, Bone turned, saw the hand on his sisters head, and did what every good big brother would. He bit Marcy's hand, and as she pulled her hand out, she herself whined in pain.

"What?" George asked. "The boy bit me!" Marcy shrieked. "That's it! They're done! We don't need this, Marcy!" "No, no, give them one last chance!" Marcy pleaded. "No! We don't need them!" George yelled. "Please George! Just one more chance!" George sighed, "Fine.. But this is the last time!"

Whatever 'last chance' Marcy was talking about, we didn't get it. Marcy picked the two of us up and carried us back to the room with the garbage, and as soon as she set us down, we darted over and knocked it down, again growling over our food.

Marcy sighed and looked up at George, "I have to go to work.." "Great, so I have to clean this up again?" George yelled. Marcy shrugged and sighed again. George let out a low grumble and stomped over to the sink. Marcy looked at us, and sighed a third time before walking out the door, shutting it softly behind her.

George snuck up behind us and picked us both up by the scruffs of our necks and threw us into another box. I felt it lift into the air, then fell forward on my face as the box was thrown into the passenger's side of the car. I felt it as he sped off, mumbling things like, "Stupid dogs," and "Accursed things," under his breath.

After much swerving and sharp corners, we came to a sudden halt and the box went flying forward, sending Bone and I flying into the wall of the box. I heard George grunt, and as I looked up, I noticed the passenger window drop down. Suddenly I heard Bone bark, and I watched as George picked him up, and throw him out the window. I heard a loud yelp come from my brother, and then I felt George's rough hand picking me up, and then I was flying out the window. I landed again on my rear, heard a loud crack and howled out in pain. I looked over and noticed that Bone had blood all over his snout. I then watched as George sped off.

There was some good that came from this though. Her name was karma. As George swerved and sped out of the mall parking lot, another car smashed into his own. I squinted my eyes to see as the other man got out of his car, stumbling, but okay. I waited for George to move, but he didn't. He sat completely still, his head rested on the steering wheel.

I watched people run and swarm around the accident, like moths to a light in the summer nights. I looked back to Bone, who was limping over to me. It looked like his right front leg may have been broken. I whimpered out in pain, as I tried to move closer to him, and he barked out loudly, telling me to stay still. After much time, he got over to me, and lyed down next to me, nuzzling his snout into my neck. I whined and whimpered as we lay there, probably with nothing left to do, but die.

I remember thinking solely of Matthias, and how much I wished I could just play with him one last time. How much I wished I could feel his soft touch on my head, and my tummy one last time. I thought of Yellow Man, and our home as well, but mainly Matthias. I remember howling up at the sky, in broad daylight, calling to Matthias, telling him I missed him. Then, I remember the woman that came running up to us.

At this point, my trust for humans was dwindled to none. The only human I would trust, would be Matthias, but he wasn't here. She came running up, and knelt down next to us, and stared at us, before slowly reaching her hand out to us.

"It's okay, babies. I'm not going to hurt you.. I want to help you." her voice was soft, and almost angelic as she spoke to us.

The growling that Bone had started up when he noticed her, stopped as soon as she spoke.

"That's it. Good, puppies.." she reached her hand out closer to us, and scritched the edge of my snout. Her touch felt nice, almost as nice as Matthias' had felt. I whimpered to let her know I was hurt. "I know, baby. Don't worry, everything's okay now." she smiled softly, and looked behind her, then back to us. "I'll be right back, babies."

She stood and ran to a car, that I presume was hers, got in and got a small box out from it, then came running back to us. She took off her jacket, and placed it inside the box, then carefully, very carefully picked me up. She cradled my rear so that it wouldn't be hurt worse, and placed me softly on the warm jacket inside the box. Seconds later, Bone was beside me, snuggling close. I felt the box rise, and knew when we were in her car.

To be honest, I was quite frightened, but at this point, I trusted the woman, so I didn't whine or fuss in the box like I did when George and Marcy had found us.

Some time had passed, and soon we were inside this woman's house, being fed some scraps, and given some water. The blood that was on Bone's snout was cleaned off, and I had a small pillow placed under my rear to keep it elevated. The woman treated us with compassion, and had a soft touch, just like Matthias'. I was beginning to like where we were at.

More time had passed, and I was a year and a half old by now. Bone and I were almost fully grown. Although Bone's leg had healed over the time, he still had a slight limp, and although my rear had healed as well, my two hind legs would still hurt from time to time, but nonetheless, we were happy dogs. Every night, after Stacy - the human who saved us at the mall - had eaten her dinner, she gave us whatever scraps were left, I ended up with a slight belly.

We had toys, and bones, and a big yard to play in. I loved our new home, and I never, ever planned to leave. Even Bone seemed happy.

All in all, I suppose I should say, that Bone and I lived happily, ever after.


End file.
